Truth or Dare
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Bella has been conned into playing Truth or Dare - involves Mrs Cope, gay Rosalie, flirty Nessie and a trip to the Principle's office. Normal day then ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is only a short story with short chapters but when I posted it last time people seemed to like it :)**

**I posted this on my 'Kathrine x' account but I deleted that and it's now on here, a little bit improved. **

* * *

Bella's POV

"I am so bored!" Emmett cried. Rosalie patted his arm lightly before going back to brushing Renesmee's hair. Alice went blank and Edward looked at me worriedly.

"Just know it'll be okay." He reassured.

"Why – what?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Alice announced.

"No we're not." I said immediately, this wouldn't come to any good.

"Please, please, please Bella." Alice pouted. Oh no she knows I can't resist that.

"N-" I started.

"Please?"

"Fine but I'm not happy about it."

"I know." She said cheerfully, "Well I'm going to go first and I pick -" Not me, not me.

"I pick Bella." She decided on, like she didn't already know, "Truth or Dare Bella?" I could see Emmett smirking and knew he was thinking I would be too chicken to pick dare.

"I pick – dare." I could see Edward's worry.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes Bella are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure." Alive grinned.

"Okay well we all need to get in a car and follow me, Bella's coming with me." She pulled me and I decided there was no point in me putting up a fight. We drove for a while and on the way she informed me of my dare, Edward was in a different car.

"You have to express your love for Mike and say you've always wanted him, then kiss him on the lips." She had always been my favourite sister, even after Renesmee brought me and Rosalie closer. But now my so called favourite sister had crossed over to the dark side – the Emmett side.

"Alice! No!"

"I'm sorry, you have to. And we're here." We got out of the car as did the others in the car behind.

"You're mean." I said.

"Come on Bella." Alive urged.

"Fine, but if Edward kills him it's not my fault." I took an unneeded breath and knocked on the door. Stupid, evil Alive and her evil mind – she's gonna pay.

"Bella?!" Mike called out in surprise.

"Erm hi Mike." I said in a falsely sweet voice. He looked awful and drunk.

"You look gorgeous Bella, you've changed so much."

"Um thanks Mike, you look, er – nice too." He glowed in pride and heard Edward's teeth clench from the car, wonder what Mike was thinking – second thoughts no I don't.

"Thanks, so what's up?"

"I've left Edward and I want you all I ever wanted was you!" If I was human I'd be struggling to breathe round about there. Edward started growling as I pulled Mike down to my level and kissed him.

"Mi – Bella Swan what the hell are you doing here?!" Jessica screamed.

"Leaving, I feel sorry for the both of you – and it's Bella _Cullen_." I turned on my heel and ran slowly – well slowly for us – back to the Volvo where the others were splitting their sides laughing. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind when I looked at Edward.

"Edward, I love _you _and no one else. Mike is just an overeager freak who deserves Jessica." I gave him a hug and turned to Jasper.

"Truth or Dare big brother?" I wondered what my expression was like to have caused that flicker of fear in the most fearless vampire I knew.

He gulped, "Dare." Knew he'd say that – wouldn't want to seem like a coward would he?

"Excellent, well I shall decide on a dare when we get home." We got into the cars and started to drive.

"Why get revenge on my Jasper? He's done nothing to you, it was me. You should be getting revenge on me not my darling Jasper." She kept up pointless comments like that all the way home and was closer to solving global warming than changing my mind.

"So my dear Jasper, do you remember a certain Mrs Cope?" I asked when we got home, he looked at me.

"No, should I?"

"Huh, well I'm sure you don't remember every old woman who lusts after you and your brothers," I shook my head, "Anyway my dare for you is to go to her house and actually tell her you've got a dare."

"Is that it?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed, "You have to tell her that your dare was to say the person you'd go gay for and tell them that in person." I paused to relish in their shocked looks, "Oh but first you have to ask if she remembers you and if she says something about not being a man you have to leave an awkward silence and say ah my mistake."

"That's brilliant Bella, you are a true Cullen." Emmett praised, patting me on my back.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Believe it." We all got back into the cars and started to drive.

Jasper knocked, pausing to glare at me. The dishevelled old woman came to the door.

"Hello Mrs Cope, how are you today? Do you remember me?"

"Jasper Hale, of course I remember you! I haven't seen you in ten years and you haven't changed a bit my dear." She patted his cheek and he forced himself to stay still. Alice was being held back by a laughing Rosalie.

"Okay Mrs C I was playing truth or dare with my family and my sister dared me to tell the person that I'd go gay for the truth. So here I go Mrs C, I would go gay for you." We couldn't stand for the silent laughter.

"But Jasper hun, I'm a woman." We could feel the awkwardness from here.

"Erm are you sure? I thought that was just a cover," Her eyes widened, "my mistake, see ya around Mrs C." He ran down the little path, volleyed the gate and joined us back at the cars, an evil glint in his eye. O oh. Trouble.

"Edward truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward truth or dare?"

Ah no, Alice made me angry, so I made Jasper angry and now he's going to make Edward angry. Great. Stupid Alice and her stupid game, it's all her fault.

"Dare." Great Edward, just great. Let your stupid pride get in the way of something that could haunt us for the rest of our existence. Yep, Jasper was smiling evilly. Great.

"You can't make me do that Jasper, please don't." Wonder what he's thinking, what's Alice grinning at?

"Care to let us untalented people know what's going on." Emmett asked in an annoyed tone, he is so impatient. Ignore the fact that I am dying to know as well.

"Well my dare for the husband of the vampire that made me go to Mrs Cope's house and call her a man, is..."

"Oh just get on with it." Rosalie snapped.

"Fine. Edward has to stay from Bella for an entire week, which means no contact." He said smugly.

"Jasper I hate you." How could he do this to me? My dare for him wasn't that bad!

"Not as much as I hate him, trust me." Ha he's annoyed Edward too, wonder who he'll pick.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" Edward asked as he moved away from me, ugh I hate Jasper so much!

"Dare of course."

"I dare you t-"

"You are not playing truth or dare again are you?" Esme demanded, how did we not hear her come back? "Don't you remember what happened last time?" If I could have I would have blushed. The last time we'd played I ended up dancing. At a strip club. And it turns out vampires can get drunk.

"Why mum, what happened?"

"We'll show you the video if you want Nessie." Stupid Emmett.

"Ah yeah Uncle Emmett, thank you!"

"No Uncle Emmett we will not show my daughter that video."

"Why mum, what happened?"

"Yes, why mum, what happened?" Emmett repeated. He was so going to pay for that later.

"Let's just say that mum got a little hyper and lots of people crowded around her." Jumped in Edward, I love him.

"Yeah, watching her dance." chipped in Emmett.

"While she was completely bladdered." Alice carried on.

"At a strip club." Rosalie finished. Everything I said about us two getting closer, all lies round about now.

"Yeah thanks for that, love you all so much." I hate them. Oh no, now Renesmee's trying not to laugh, if she laughs she is so grounded. Might just let Edward know that. I pushed my shield away, 'If Nessie laughs she is so grounded.'

"Ness, you probably shouldn't laugh, your mum is in a little bit angry at the moment, and you wouldn't want to be grounded now would you?"

She just nodded, "So whose turn is it?" She asked as she plonked herself down in the circle.

"Renesmee, you can't seriously want to play with them? You may never live it down." Esme said.

"Course I want to play, I've never played before, so whose turn is it?"

"Mine, and I choose dare." Rosalie said.

Why's he picked Rose, what's she done to him? Wow I've never heard Edward laugh evilly, it's so cute.

"Rosalie, tomorrow when we start our new school you have to pretend that you are gay for the whole day."

There was silence. Then Nessie giggled and that set everybody off.

Five minutes later

"Okay you can stop laughing now." Rosalie snarled.

"One second." Edward held up his hand for her to stop. A while later, and I think with a lot of help from Jasper, we calmed down enough for Rosalie to speak.

"Okay, so if my dare is tomorrow do we carry on now or when I've done it?"

"I think we should wait, just to make sure she actually does it." Alice said – wuss. Just because she's one of the ones left to ask.

"Like you don't know." Edward laughed.

"So, if we're leaving the game here for now, let's get onto the important stuff. Nessie what did you buy?" Alice asked, typical Alice shopping is always on the brain.

"I got this really cute top, I'm thinking of wearing it tomorrow." Alice pouted.

"What is it Aunt Alice?"

"Ignore her Renesmee, she's just put out that you're not wearing what she picked." Edward reassured, getting up to give her a hug. I want a hug.

_**First day of school – what could go wrong? Ha**_

"Hurry up Nessie, we're going to be late!" Okay I admit it, I was panicked and hysterical. I mean who wouldn't be? It's the first day of a new school, I'm not allowed to touch my husband, I'm not allowed to call him my husband and my sister's pretending to be gay!

"It's okay mum, calm down." She looked meaningfully at Jasper and I felt a wave of calm to rush over me. I smiled gratefully at her, she knew me so well.

"Okay, just remember you can't call us mum and dad in school, you have to call us Bella and Edward."

"Yes Bella, I understand." She giggled.

"Come on then." I put my arm around her and walked out of the door. We got into Edward's Volvo and drove to the new school.

If there is one thing that the Cullen's and Hale's know how to do it's how to make an entrance. We pulled up, behind Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and we see them getting out of the car. In films, you know how the posh famous people arrive? Yep like that.

Edward, Nessie and I got out then followed them to the little office.

"Erm, h-h-hello, how may I help you?" The poor receptionist stuttered. I can't blame her, seeing my family, and me I suppose now, for the first time can be quite daunting.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, this is my sister Alice, my brother Emmett and my adoptive family, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Bella Swan and Renesmee Swan. We are starting today." Me and Nessie have to use my old surname because Carlisle thinks it would be too weird, 'pout'.

"Oh yes of course, erm can I ask you to each take these forms and get them signed at every lesson? Here are your timetables and a map, have a good day." We each took the things the old woman handed us and walked out of the door, when the door closed we heard her whisper 'oh my God'. We all laughed.

"So Eddie boy what was she thinking?" Emmett asked, using the nickname that he knew Edward hated. As if on cue, Edward ground his teeth.

"You don't want to know, but most of her thoughts centred around you." Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, you can't be jealous can you? I thought you swung the other way." Alice laughed.

"Oh yes, our little dare." Edward carried on, "And yes Emmett I know how much you hate me." Arrgh I hate it when he answers people thoughts, it's so annoying.

Everybody we passed was staring at us as we made our way to homeroom. The whispers were disgusting, I didn't know that people other than Emmett were that dirty.

Me, Edward, Alice and Nessie went into the classroom on our right but before we shut the door we heard a lad go up to Rosalie and whisper something.

"I'm sorry but I am gay."

We all burst out in laughter.

"Excuse me but please will you sit down." The teacher ordered, snobby git. We turned around to face him.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen."

"Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Renesmee Swan."

"And you are new today?" Oh my God the simpleton.

"Yes we are Sir." Edward replied, always so polite and need I a hug.

"Okay very good, take a seat." He gestured out towards the room. I heard Nessie whisper something so quietly and quickly that no one even realised she was speaking.

"Mum I'm staying with you."

Me and Nessie sat in the front two seats while Edward and Alice took seats in the centre of the room. The whispers in here were worse, I could hear lads already planning on asking out us girls. There were also a couple of girls, must tell Rosalie. I growled when I heard some girls talking about Edward. Nessie put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't even let people know that me and Edward were together, because of that stupid non contact dare.

The morning passed in a blur and I had been asked out six times, they just didn't get the picture did they? And when those pathetic boys asked out my Renesmee, I felt like ripping their heads off.

We met up with the others in the canteen.

"So Rosalie, there are some lesbians in our homeroom if you're interested." I said, maybe I shouldn't, she started glaring. Emmett started laughing until she turned her glare onto him.

"I'm sorry, but today eleven people have asked you out, and six of them have been girls." As Emmett was speaking a boy was walking over to our table.

"Make that twelve people." Alice interjected.

"Hi Rosalie I was wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up after school tonight." He was obviously one of the confident jocks who wasn't used to being turned down. Emmett's jaw visibly tightened.

"For what?" Playing dumb, I think she's trying to embarrass him, this could be fun.

"For our date gorgeous."

"One second honey," She stood up on the table, "I'M GAY!" She got back down, "What was that sweetie?" He backed away slowly and a girl came running over to us.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm in your Spanish class and I was wondering whether you wanted to do something tonight?" She trailed off breathless.

Rosalie reached towards her, touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, everyone around us audibly gasped.

We heard her apologise and say she liked someone else. The girl walked away looking dejected. It took a while but gradually chatter returned to the room. For once we were speechless.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie said.

"Dare?" She made it sound like a question.

"I dare you to trash this room."

"But Rose, I'll be suspended, what've I done to you?"

"You started this game and now everyone thinks I'm a fricking lesbian!"

"Fine!" It was funny watching Alice trash the room and I think in the end she actually enjoyed it. Before anyone came to stop her, she shouted out to Nessie,

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She shouted back, I don't even know why they were shouting, they could both here each other perfectly well.

"I dare you to hit on whichever teacher that comes to stop me!"

"#*$!"

"NESSIE!" Me and Edward shouted, where'd she learn that? Two choices Jacob or Emmett, and seeing as Emmett's looking shifty I'll blame him.

"Sorry, but look what I have to hit on." She pointed over to Alice and there was a man, who we recognised as the principal from the school forms, with a balding, shiny head, a round belly, a red, sweaty face and a huge moustache. He looked like a drunken Santa.

She walked over to him and started flirting with him. I have to say that I'm impressed, where on earth did my girl learn to flirt like that? Nessie reached over to squeeze his arm.

"Wow, do you work out?" She asked seductively. Jasper chuckled, while Edward snarled.

"He's not feeling very responsible right now." Jasper explained. Eww. That old man his having dirty thoughts about my daughter. I have to stop this, now. I ran over.

"Oi! Get away from my Nessie!" I shouted. What? Sorry if I'm not in the best of moods. He's annoyed me, so I started hitting him. Not hard, just hard enough to make him see stars.

"Get the #*$ off me!" He shouted.

"Language!" Alice chipped in, she was just happy that he hadn't stopped her trashing the room, so she carried on. It's not her fault a table leg accidently hit Rosalie, causing her and Emmett to get annoyed and start chucking tables too.

It's not Edward's fault that the principal was still swearing at me and it got him so angry that he threw him through the door. And it's definitely not Nessie's fault that she was bored and decided to join in with chucking tables.

So I don't see how it is any of our faults that we are in the principal's office waiting for Carlisle and Esme.

"What have you seven got to say for yourselves?" He asked.

"Don't have a cow dude." Nessie said, playing up to be the snotty teenager. We all tried to stifle a giggle. We all failed miserably.

"Excuse me-"

"You're excused." Interrupted Nessie. In the distance we heard Esme's light giggle.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you are all in serious trouble. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee, vandalism and Isabella and Edward assault. Actually Jasper doesn't seem to have anything wrong, you may leave with no punishment."

"So I can leave because I have done nothing wrong?" He asked.

"When your parents get here, yes."

"If that's the case then." He picked up the desk that was between us and Mr Punter and threw it out of the window.

"I guess I'm staying then." He said as he sat back down.

"That. Desk. Cost. $2500." Mr Punter gasped.

"Well now, that's your own fault." Jasper said. Esme and Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hello Mr Punter, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked, in his calm, reassuring voice.

"Take a seat, Dr Cullen. Well your children have caused quite a stir today."

"How so?" He asked politely, but we could see the humour twinkle in his eyes, he had already heard.

"Well at first it appears that Rosalie caused a disruption by standing on the table and shouting 'I'm gay'"

"I knew it!" Nessie interrupted again. We all burst out laughing again, Esme and Carlisle struggled to keep a straight face.

"And then Alice starts destroying the entire canteen, and when I come to stop her, Renesmee comes up to me and starts making inappropriate comments to me-"

"Her inappropriate?!" It was my turn to interrupt, how dare he say that the sick #~*&£%!

"Yes, and then Isabel-"

"Bella." Carlisle corrected automatically.

"Whatever I don't care, stop interrupting me! So _**Bella **_starts shouting at me and hitting me and then Alice starts ruining the canteen again, then those three join in and Edward throws me threw a door."

"So how come Jasper is here?" Esme asked, already making connections with the broken window and empty space.

"Well at first Jasper had done nothing, and he just followed his siblings, but then he threw my _**very**_ expensive desk out of the window so he's in deep sh- trouble too."

"Of course, so children what have you got to say for yourselves?" Carlisle looked at us all, we looked at each and at the same time said,

"Don't have a cow dude!" And started laughing uncontrollably. Esme couldn't stop herself then she started giggling too.

"Excuse me-"

"You're excused!" We all said including Carlisle and Esme. We should have an act, we're brilliant and the look of shock on his face was priceless.

"I'm sorry but I cannot have these children at my school, you are all expelled. Dr and Mrs Cullen, you should be setting more of an example to your children, no wonder they act like lunatics with you as parents!"

We all shut up simultaneously.

"Excuse me, how dare you say something like that!" Edward said.

"These are two of the best people in the world and you say that to them!" Rosalie cried.

"You disgust me!" Emmett interjected.

"If you ever say anything like that again it won't be the desk I throw out of the window!"

"Trust me he'll do it, and if he doesn't I will!" Alice carried on.

"At least our family knows how to have fun, you miserable old git!" Nessie said.

"Apologise now!" I finished.

"S-sorry." I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't have just said that, we can be quite intimidating.

"We'll be leaving now, and even if you hadn't have expelled my children, after what you have just said to my wife and I they wouldn't have been coming back."

We all followed Carlisle and Esme out of the door.

"Sorry that we have to move Carlisle." Edward apologised.

"That's OK, the hospital here is a hell hole anyway, and I don't think Esme likes the garden."

Maybe we shouldn't play truth or dare as much, at least Nessie knows what happens when the Cullen's and Hale's play truth or dare, maybe that will discouarge her from wanting to play again. Or maybe pigs will fly first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review :) I don't own anything :(**

Or maybe pigs will fly first.

"Do we get to finish the game?" Nessie asked when we got home. I glanced at Edward.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward started, she started to pout.

"But Uncle Emmett hasn't had his go yet."

"Okay – but just one more go." He gave in like we all knew he would.

"Yey, so Uncle Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." She smiled wickedly.

"Hmm let me think..." She tapped her chin, "I know! I dare you to go to the shopping centre and start singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry, dressed up as a girl with long wig and everything." That's my girl.

"Well done Nessie." Edward praised. Emmett glared at him. Alice got up and skipped up the stairs and a second later she came back with a paper bag.

"Here you are." She sang.

"What's this?"

"Your outfit, I didn't know who was daring you but I saw you in horrible clothes – so I did something about it."

"You expect me to wear that?" He was holding a small denim skirt, a sparkly red top, six inch heels and a long blonde wig, "Blonde is so not my colour!" We all laughed and pulled him into the car.

We started driving to the closest shopping centre – well the closet, busiest one – and decided to go to the food court for the dare. Emmett was looking gorgeous in his stretched outfit and too small heels.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Emmett muttered, "I thought I was your favourite Uncle."

"I don't have a favourite Uncle." Nessie poked her tongue out at him and I grinned.

"Well get going then Em." I said. He glared at me but stood on a table. Several people looked over as it creaked under his weight.

"This was never the way I planned..." He started singing the first verse, waggling his hips (he wasn't told to do that) and causing more and more people to gather around. When he got to the chorus we just couldn't contain our laughter anymore,

"I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

"Wow so both Rosalie and Emmett are gay?" I said causing death glares from both of them. Nessie giggled, that's my girl.

Emmett finished his – performance and made to jump off the table. As he applied extra pressure the table cracked in half making him fall onto the floor with a huge crash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A security guard shouted. Emmett looked at us helplessly.

"Running?" He asked, the guard looked at him blankly, "Oh right yeah." Emmett got up and ran slowly away – almost human speed ugh.

"God can't believe he's doing that." Nessie said between laughs.

"Hey Alice, same dare as before." Rosalie whispered, the people around us would have no idea why Alice would start trashing the room – if she went through with it. Alice looked at Rose, mortified.

"B-but it's my place of worship." Rose shrugged.

"Not my problem, but are _**you **_going to back out of a dare?"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? Bella? No offence honey." How dare she?!

"And what do you mean by that, hun?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well you're a little bit – how can I put this? – a little bit of a chicken." Oh hell no.

"I am not a chicken!"

"Prove it." Just tell me how bit-

"How?"

"Trash this place with me."

"Bella." Edward said warningly – pfft boring sod.

"Fine." Alice grinned gleefully.

"Come on then Bella."

I can see why Alice enjoyed is so much before – it is _**really **_fun and made even funnier by Emmett running around the room in circles, avoiding the tables and being chased by an overweight, out of breath, balding security guard.

"Okay Bella I think that's enough." Edward said softly as he put his arms around me.

"Three more tables and a window?" I asked hopefully.

"But love look, the room is deserted and we've got six police officers surrounding us, I think you've proved you're not a chicken." I'd forgotten why I was doing it, it was so much fun.

"Fine." I replied grudgingly.

"Good now I've already phoned Carlisle, so we can leave as soon as we get home." Blah blah blah blah. We ran to the cars, avoiding any people and drove maniac fast back home. Carlisle was waiting to talk to us.

"Bella, I expected more of you and Alice _**another **_room? And where's Emmett?" We all exchanged horrified looks; where was Emmett?

"Edward, where's Emmett?"

"I think he still might at the shopping centre." He said slowly.

"And why is he still there?"

"Because he's being chased by a security guard." Carlisle's face clouded over.

"That is why you don't play truth or dare!"

**This is only a short chapter but it's the end and if you're reading please review and tell me what you thought :) :) :)**

**Please check out my other stories :)**


End file.
